


Cuddles

by TheAngelicShipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Drabble, Eren - Freeform, Ereri Drabble, Fluff, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi - Freeform, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, ereri fluff, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelicShipper/pseuds/TheAngelicShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

The soft morning sunlight streamed in through the windows, bathing the room in yellow. Eren’s eyes fluttered open, blinking against the harsh light. His back was pressed against Levi’s chest, his arms wrapped around Eren’s waist. Eren was tempted to shut his eyes again and return to the peace and comfort of Levi’s arms, but he remembered that he was probably already late for training. He shifted, untangling his limbs from the sheets, trying not to wake Levi. He heard a “tch” behind him. 

Dammit.

“Where the hell are you going brat?”

Levi’s gray eyes blinked open as he sat up on the bed, wrapping an arm around Eren.

Eren let out a small huff of laughter.

“Aren’t you the romantic, Captain?”

Levi pressed his forehead against Eren’s back, grumbling as he tried to keep himself awake.

“Answer the question brat”

“In case you’ve forgotten, Captain, I have training this morning.”

Eren yawned loudly, trying to keep his eyes, still heavy with sleep, open. This wasn’t really helping his point. 

“Shh…” mumbled Levi against Eren’s back.

“I can pull some strings with Erwin, so crawl back into bed.” 

“Levi, I have to go to training or people will wonder where I-“ 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s midsection and then fell backward, pulling Eren with him. Landing with an “oof” Eren laughed, pulling Levi into his arms.

“Alright fine, grumpy. Have it your way.”

He pressed a small kiss onto the top of Levi's head as he pulled the blankets back on top of them.

Levi answered with nothing but a muffled sigh of contentment, burying his face in the soft fabric of Eren’s shirt.


End file.
